


meta:Morph

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - High School, Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Gaming, Invasion of Privacy, Meta, Metafiction, School Shootings, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: You are my reality, and I am yours. But only one of us is real.Two worlds that should not meet.One reality.Zero sympathy.





	1. > P L A Y <

_(Excerpt from VGame Premium magazine)  
**New Virtual Reality Attack on Titan Game Takes Market by Storm  
29 Apr 2027:** The release of the Attack on Titan: Expeditions game by VR Agent Inc has seized the attention of millions around the world. With its proprietary, realistic AI-based avatars that are larger than life, players can interact with existing characters and experience the world first-hand using the custom built headset…. You can get your own copy of the game today in stores!_

 

Peaceful was not exactly a word she would use to describe the Attack on Titan game where slaying titans and losing comrades were the staple events of that world. Yet sitting beside the game character Levi as they looked out on the night sky was the most tranquil part of her daily life. 

She was dressed in the standard white shirt and pants, her hair styled the way she always dreamt of. In this surreal game world, she could change her looks any way she wanted and not feel like an outcast. It was a world where anything was possible, much unlike her own one.

“Brat, are you sleeping already?”

She lifted her gaze to meet Levi’s. Looking at him from up close, it was easy to see why he was the subject of many gamers’ affections. His intense grey eyes and angular jaw coupled with his standoffish attitude were the hallmarks of a typical bad boy. Yet the concern he displayed for his comrades showed the other side of him that made many girls’ hearts melt.

Shaking her head, she gave a wistful smile. “Nah, just… thinking I guess.”

“About your friends again?” he asked, his tone dripped in sarcasm when he mentioned the word ‘friends’.

She grimaced and dipped her head in response. “I just got a text from them,” she explained her lack of presence in the game world. “Apparently they’re all going to this Kpop concert or something. I don’t want to go but…”

Her voice trailed off in a sigh. This was not how her childhood friends used to be back in the day. But with the onslaught of puberty and technology, everything changed. Fashion, boys, video games… that’s all they would talk about – leaving her stuck in her own unchanging world of books and soccer. 

She couldn’t just throw away years of friendship just like that. The thought of having to part from them and venturing out to find a new clique was daunting. Despite their differences, her friends were still… familiar. If they couldn’t adjust to her, then she would have to adjust to them.

Of all their new interests, video gaming was the closest she could get to liking. It was why she had started playing the Attack on Titan game initially but as time went on, she too had gotten more and more addicted to the world. And she finally had something in common to talk to them about. But it never felt like enough.

She cupped the back of her neck. “I guess I just have to suck it up and try to sit through it.”

Levi clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Just don’t fucking go. Simple as that.”

Her head tossed back, she chuckled. “If only it were that simple, Levi. I’d honestly rather escape and spend the day with you here.”

Silence settled between them, as it often did when they were left to their own thoughts. It was a comfortable few seconds filled with just the sounds of crickets until Levi broke the stillness.

“It’s fucking hilarious.”

She looked at him, noticing the downturn of his lips. “What is?”

“All of you guys play this game to escape your world. But… every single game character here, whether they know it or not, want to escape these walls. This world of torture and death.”

He returned her gaze, his voice a mixture of bitterness and curiosity. “I want to leave this world so badly. Yet why do you want to leave yours?”  
_  
Why…_

_That question was not programmed into the game. Characters didn’t ask “why”._

_Except Levi._

_What made him different and set apart from the other AI characters… no one would ever know. And no one needed to know. If word ever got out that an AI being had obtained self-awareness, it would have made the news. Debates would erupt, research would be undertaken, the AI being stripped to pieces and exposed for the world to see._

_No one should know._

_Except her._

_Until today, she never quite understood why Levi had revealed his self-awareness to her. He didn’t just come out with it, of course. He had started off probing her with rhetorical questions about the game world, assessing her personality._

_She had found it strange when none of her friends had similar experiences. When she cautiously confronted him about it, the truth was groundbreaking. To find that she was not just playing a game, but interacting with a one-of-a-kind AI being that… was real._

_Although she could not contain her excitement, Levi had sworn her to silence. And she fully understood why. One careless slip of her tongue and Levi’s whole existence was threatened._

_But it certainly changed her gameplay. She now had a real… friend to talk to. Just like her, Levi was alone in his world. No matter how much he cared for his comrades in his world, he could never interact with them outside of how they were programmed to._

_Both desperately in need of companionship, they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit together perfectly. And because Levi was familiar with his world, he had the ability to manipulate certain events to his will. He could tip the odds in fights, slow down time, and take her to places that was forbidden – like the rooftop._

_Alone together, they could talk freely and away from all eyes. She confided in him about everything – her distant friends, the stress in school, her busy parents. Problems that were so different from his._

_And he would ask every single thing about the real world. His questions made her see things in a different light. From the simplest things like food to the different mechanical and electronic advances of the century, she learnt to treasure what she had._

_It was eye-opening._

_She knew it was the same for him too. She saw it in the way his eyes lit up each time she described something new.  To know that there was a better future outside of the world of titans, to know that people could live without the fear and anxiety of impending doom. It was both a beacon of hope as well as a beacon of despair, for he was a caged bird looking out through a third party’s eyes._

_Knowing that he would never leave his cage, it simply broke her heart. Maybe it was fate and circumstance that brought him into her life, but he meant so much more to her than just a convenient friend. He didn’t use her, he listened. He didn’t lecture her, he advised. He didn’t ignore her, he cared._

_In her whole life, no one bothered to ask for her opinion. No one cared to ask why._

_Except him._

_Why…_  
  
Left without an answer this time, she swallowed the growing lump in her throat.  “I don’t really know how to explain it. Maybe..” Her gaze dropped to the ground. “..it’s because this game world isn’t real. We get to be something different here.”

Levi scoffed. His lips formed a thin line as the muscles in his face tightened. “More like vent and take advantage of this world.”

This was not the first time he had told her about what atrocious things other gamers did in the virtual world. It was sickening. And to think that she too was looking for an outlet for her emotions made her feel equally guilty. She cautiously asked, “What happened, Levi?”

His chest heaved a few times, an angry huff expelled from his lips. “Some brat decided to make a pass at one of the female cadets. I had to drag her off for cleaning duty the entire day just to get him off her back.”

She winced. “Do you remember the username? I’ll launch a complaint.”

“Yeah, motherfucker was called… “ Levi searched his memory. “Z3kepA.”

Nodding, she switched tabs and lodged a formal complaint complete with the evidence files provided by Levi. “Done,” she announced. “Hopefully they get to it soon.”

“They’d better.” Bitterness and anger laced in his tone, Levi directed his gaze at the floor with an intensity that could burn right through it.

Shifting uncomfortably around, she racked her brain to find something to break the tense atmosphere. “Ah that reminds me,” she exclaimed and whipped her head to face him, a grin on her face. “I uploaded some files to the game folder. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh?” Levi’s brows lifted. “I’ll pull it up now.”

As he busied himself behind the scenes, she noticed that usual glint of excitement in his eyes. Like watching a kid unwrap his Christmas present, it gave her warm tingles down her back. Shouts and cheers from the morning’s soccer match resounded in the virtual world and she closed her eyes, remembering that exquisite feeling as she scored her team’s winning goal.

“So that’s soccer huh,” Levi remarked, a smile drawn across his lips. “Seems like more fun than the 3DMG shit we do here.”

She cupped a hand to cover a snort. “I knew you would like it. You would make a good striker, you know.”

“Really?” He reached a hand out to ruffle her hair. “That means a lot coming from a runt like you.”

“Hey!” Protesting, she puffed out her chest. “I’m the best striker the school has ever seen and I’ve grown a feet taller in real life although you can’t see it here!”

Levi smirked. “Yeah yeah, I know that. You’re good. Really good.”

Her eyes widened and she averted her gaze, suddenly shy at his sincere words. “T-thanks,” she mumbled appreciatively.

“You should show this to your parents, (F/N).”

Her jubilant mood was brought down in an instant. She shook her head. “Nah, it’s not like they’ll give me the time anyway.”

Almost as if on cue, she heard the footsteps entering her bedroom too soon before she could switch tabs. Unable to even give Levi a heads up that she was leaving, her frantic hands flung the headset to one side and quickly found the keyboard. But it was too late by the time she jammed her fingers on the keys to minimize the window. 

In the corner of her eyes, a towering silhouette sent chills down her spine. Her eyes slowly traveled to her side, taking in a pair of folded arms and manicured fingers. She gulped and looked up to see the disapproving look on her mother’s face.

“(F/N). Come downstairs. Your father and I want to talk to you.” Delivered in a curt and firm tone, the older woman turned sharply before heading back out the door.

(F/N) groaned. She sensed that whatever was coming, it wasn’t good. She locked her computer, the screen switching to a saved image of the Attack on Titan landscape with Levi in the background. She glanced at it for a second longer, her fingers lingering on Levi’s face.

_I’ll be back._


	2. > P A U S E <

  
__  
(Excerpt from VR Agent Inc website)  
**Behind the Scenes in Attack on Titan: Expeditions.  
** 10 May 2027: The Attack on Titan: Expeditions game brings you a fascinating world that capitalizes on custom-built AI technologies and intensive data mining techniques that help tailor a user’s experience and interactions. Unlike other games, Expeditions allows users to dictate a major portion of gameplay. This is supported by a comprehensive analysis of the user’s preferences obtained from a preliminary questionnaire and the choices made throughout gameplay*. The AI characters are also built from a proprietary base and modeled on real people. They are the first of its kind to have passed the Turing test and as such, their interactions with users are as human-like as possible.  
*See the Terms of Service for how the software collects user data.  


The ticking of the grandfather clock echoed in the large living room, counting away the long seconds until she could return to the sanctuary of her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the leather couch, her fingers digging into the leather while her eyes wandered around the wooden floor.

“(F/N).”

Her head snapped up to face her parents sitting across from her. Her father, Nile, a weary middle-aged man, leaned forward with his arms on his knees. His fingers intertwined together as he regarded her with an almost sorrowful look that was exaggerated by the many wrinkles that lined his face.

“Your mother and I had a talk with your teacher earlier today.” He paused, letting his words sink in. “Do you have anything you want to tell us?”

She gulped and her eyes flitted from her father to her mother, Marie, who stared sternly back at her with eyebrows furrowed. They already knew but wanted her to confess. Her lips parted but the words remained stuck in her throat. 

Her father let out a disappointed sigh. “It’s bad enough that your grades are falling. And now your teacher is telling us that you’re constantly distracted and daydreaming in class? What’s wrong with you these days, (F/N)?”

Before she could reply, her mother interrupted sharply with an accusing finger pointed at her. “Isn’t it obvious? She’s always on the computer playing that violent game just so she can fit in with her useless friends.”

(F/N) bit her lips, fighting back the urge to retort. 

Nile turned to his wife. “Friends… you mean that girl Krista and her lackeys?”

“Yeah I told you she was a bad influence,” Marie said with a click of her tongue. “Always going on about how meaningless life is and yet, she’s so into boys. Talk about irony.”

A look of disapproval crossed Nile’s features and his gaze returned to (F/N). “I don’t want you mixing with this Krista or her friends anymore, you hear me? And neither do I want you wasting your time on games from today onwards.”

(F/N)’s eyes widened in shock. As her father droned on in the background, her throat dried at the thought of losing not her friends but Levi, her only real friend. She could live without Krista and her gang, but without Levi, who else could she talk and laugh with? 

“… you have your schoolwork, soccer, violin… so many other things to occupy your time. If you want company, you have me and your mum. Why waste it on a game? Just uninstall it as soon-“

“I have you and Mum?” she cut in, her tone a mix of incredulity and sarcasm. Her eyes flicked up to see her parents looking back at her questioningly. She took in deep breaths, her heart pumping so fast that all she could see in the corner of her eyes were stars. Blood rushed to her face as the anger pulsing in her veins grew out of control.

“When were you ever there for me, Dad? Have you even seen me play soccer?” Her voice raised, she glared at her father. He remained silent, his eyes almost pleading her to stop.

“How about you, Mum?” She turned to face her mother. “Do you know how much I hate violin until I had to break one of its strings on purpose??”

Marie was aghast as she regarded (F/N) with a mix of horror and fury.

“What do you know about me, huh?” (F/N) shouted. “What do you know about my game? That game is the only reason why I still go through with my life. Without it, without Levi, I would have just given up long ago-“

“QUIET!!!”

Marie’s thunderous voice silenced (F/N) instantly. Big round eyes stared down at the teenager as Marie stood to her full height, hands balled into fists at her side. (F/N) shrank back into her seat, terrified at what she had just brought onto herself. 

“Who is this Levi?” Marie asked as her voice took on a dangerous edge.

“N-n-no one…” (F/N) mumbled. Her eyes darted wildly around, avoiding her mother.

Marie fixed her in an interrogative look and drew out her words. “Levi is that game character… right?”

Unable to muster an answer, (F/N)’s head drooped lower until it touched her chest.

“This…” Nile wagged a finger. “…is why you need to uninstall that game right now. Whoever this Levi is, he’s not real. That whole world is not real.”

Taking her seat beside Nile, Marie let out a weary sigh. “I have nothing else to say. I just want that game wiped from your computer by tomorrow evening.”

Nile looked to his wife who was a picture of exhaustion and nodded in agreement. “It’s late now. Go to bed and we can discuss this again tomorrow night.”

Without a word, (F/N) got up and left the room, her head bowed until she reached her room. Plunking down on the bed, she buried her face into her plush pillow and finally started to weep like there was no tomorrow.

Because tomorrow marked the end of the world for her.


	3. > U N I N S T A L L <

__  
(Excerpt from CNN News)  
 **Breaking News on Sina School Shooter.  
17 June 2027:** The shooter who went on a murderous rampage in the prestigious Sina school was found to have multiple videos on his webpage describing his plan of action. Motivated by his online persona in the Attack on Titan game, he claimed to be stuck behind “walls” made by society and was eager to rid the world of its “hidden titans”. Having been reported for abusive behavior towards the AI characters in the game and then banned, it triggered him to put his plan into motion which resulted in the deaths of 33 people. This incident comes at a time when increasing pressure has been mounting on VR Agent Inc to discontinue its line of violent video games. The company could not be reached for further questions.  


The car ride back home was abnormally silent. Seated in the back, (F/N) stared blankly at the rolling scenery. Her hair was in disarray, her knee red and scuffed, but she barely took notice. Trapped in the realm between her perceived reality and the cold hard truth of the events of the afternoon, she desperately hoped that it was all a nightmare. But the quiet sobbing of her mother beside her reminded her that nothing was going to be the same again.

She had never seen her mother cry. The woman who was hugging her tightly to her bosom while her chest heaved with uncontrollable sobs seemed so foreign. Over and over, her mother would whisper the same words “My baby. Oh thank god. Mum is here.” It was something that she hardly ever heard her mother say to her. Nostalgic and strangely comforting, she could let herself forget everything that had happened. Yet all it took was one look at her father in the driver’s seat to bring it all back. He was clutching the steering wheel so tightly until his knuckles were white, the tremor in his fingers very noticeable.

When they finally arrived home, the three of them huddled together as they entered the house. They stood unmoving in the living room, at a loss as to what to do next. Taking the initiative, Nile held Marie and gently pried her off (F/N). He gave a wry, understanding smile and nodded towards (F/N). “It’s been an exhausting day. Take your time resting. We’ll be up later.”

She watched her parents head to their room before she went to her own bedroom. Once inside, she locked the door and settled into her chair. From habit, her finger found the small button on the side of her desktop and her computer started up with a soft ping.

Staring numbly at Levi’s face on her desktop wallpaper, she hesitated for a split second before launching the Attack on Titan game. While it loaded and logged her into the company’s servers, she grabbed her headset and put it on, the familiar weight of it putting her slightly more at ease.

Digits flashed across her view and she furrowed her brows. This hadn’t happened before. But it disappeared quickly, replaced by the usual castle backdrop. All was quiet and surprisingly still but she didn’t really care. 

Levi soon appeared and the backdrop faded into their rooftop meeting place. He got right to the point, his voice laced with concern. “What’s happening outside, (F/N)? They banned all logins into the game. I had to use my backdoor to let you in but who knows how long that will last.”

She remained quiet, unsure of where to begin. 

Levi noticed her blank expression and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, are you okay?”

Her head moved sluggishly from side to side. She opened her mouth for the first time since the afternoon and the dreaded words she had held in for so long slipped out.

“Ymir’s dead. Because of me.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Why… what exactly happened, (F/N)?”

“This morning, a guy from our school… he..” she trailed off. “He came in and started shooting.”

A hand flew up to rub his forehead as Levi hissed in disbelief, “The fuck?”

Nodding absently, she said, “He just barged into classrooms and then, he came into mine. Krista’s leg got hit but Ymir… she was shot in the head.”

Her body convulsed at the images that flashed in her mind repeatedly. As the world spun around her, her gaze fell to the ground. “I s-aw her go down. Right in front of me.”

Levi’s sturdy hands held her sides and steadied her. “I’m sorry.”

“The worst thing is… I know who he is.” She squeezed her eyes shut as the shooter’s face appeared in her mind. “He used to get thrown around and- and he would always cry when he got locked in the cabinet.”

Her throat seized up and she gasped harshly for breath. Levi rubbed her back, his face a mixture of anger, worry, and confusion. He waited for her rapid breathing to subside before asking gently, “How is this your fault though?”

(F/N) froze. “The guy… he kept on saying…”

She looked up, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Zekepa will always live on. No one can ban me-“

Choking on her words, she cupped a hand to her mouth. The nausea was returning and it took all her effort to swallow down the rising bile. Her knees gave way and she almost crumpled onto the ground if not for Levi’s support. 

“Wait, wait.” Levi hurriedly helped her down to a sitting position. “Take it slow, (F/N). You don’t need to do this.”

She shook her head vigorously. “It’s my fault, Levi, can’t you see?!” Turning to face him, the tears fell like rain down her cheeks. “If it wasn’t me who banned that guy yesterday, he wouldn’t have gone mad! He wouldn’t have shot Ymir! Ymir wouldn’t be dea-“

The finality of the word caught in her throat and she broke down into a blubbering mess. She bent over double until her forehead touched the cold surface of the bricks. One hand clutching her chest, she let out a pained scream that echoed emptily in the desolate virtual world. 

She could vaguely feel Levi’s arms wrapped around her but it felt so unreal. She had no idea how long she just sat there, screaming until she had poured out all the pent up emotions within her. Eventually, the tears dried up and her voice gave out, leaving her emptier than before. As she straightened up, she felt like it was the first time she was truly looking out on the world and seeing it for what it really was.

“My parents were right,” she murmured, her voice still hoarse. “Why…why did I even bother treating all this like it was real?”

Her fingers dug into the virtual ground as if it was air. “The titans aren’t real… this roof… isn’t real. Even you-“

The words died in her throat when she turned to face Levi. Through her glassy eyes, she could still see his expression clearly enough to know that he was equally as lost and in despair as she was. She swallowed and shook her head as if to wipe away what she had just said.

“I just..” she whispered helplessly. “I just don’t want to end up like… _him._ ”

She couldn’t say his name. Just thinking about him made her sick with guilt. But wasn’t she the same as him? Invested in something unreal until what she had in reality slipped out of her fingers.

“(F/N).”

The mention of her name made her shift her glance to Levi. He reached a hand out and clasped her hand in his. “There’s a reason why I revealed my self-awareness to only you.”

“I never mentioned it because… well fuck, you know I’m awkward at this kind of emotional shit.” An uncomfortable smile parted his lips, which prompted a small chuckle from her.

His eyes softened at her first normal reaction and the smile on his lips settled into a gentle one. “It’s because you were the only person who treated me like I was an actual human being.”

(F/N) stared back in surprise but didn’t respond.

“Most gamers would use me, fawn over me… do weird kinds of shit because I wasn’t real to them,” he explained. “You didn’t. You respected my existence. And for that, I’m very grateful.”

“But you need to take care of yourself.” His tone although stern, carried an endearing warmth and concern to it. “There’s so many things you have out there in the real world. You need to stop coming here.”

She gulped hard and weighed his words. Slowly nodding her head, she agreed. “Yeah… yeah you’re right. I should take a short break..”

“No.. not a short break.”

Stunned, her mouth fell open and her heart plummeted even farther down when he uttered with a sense of finality.

“This is goodbye.”


	4. > S A V E <

  
__  
(Excerpt from CNN News)  
 **10 Years On: Lessons Learnt.  
17 June 2037:** On the anniversary of the Sina school shooting that changed the landscape of video gaming and gun possession, President Erwin Smith delivered an emotional speech regarding how far legislation has advanced to prevent such a tragedy from occurring. Over the past ten years, there has been a drop in such violent crimes and a significant decrease in the number of people with a gaming addiction… While companies like VR Agent Inc who founded the Attack on Titan game have since moved on to developing games that instill moral values, there are still many unfortunate victims of similar crimes that continue to suffer.  


“No goodbye kiss for me, (F/N)?” the dusty blonde man teased.

Scoffing, (F/N) turned and walked down the few steps before pecking her boyfriend, Farlan on his forehead. She then flicked him on the same spot and laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re bringing Isabel as well for our class reunion right? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

He pouted. “You’re sneaky, girl. And yes, I am bringing that loud-mouthed redhead even though I don’t really want to.”

Chuckling, she gave a small wave of her hand. “Alright, sounds great. Bye now.”

As she turned and headed back up to her new apartment, she giggled at the sound of Farlan grumbling as he left. She was looking forward to their varsity soccer team reunion dinner tomorrow but more importantly, she had something of even greater importance to do at home.

Once she had locked her front door, she didn’t bother to wash up per her normal routine but went straight to her office space. An array of screens decorated one part of the wall with dozens of wires trailing on the floor that led to a collection of expensive servers.

One hand tore off her jacket while the other started up the computer system. She plunked into the leather swivel chair and while the screens flickered to life, she placed her palm flat on the top drawer nestled underneath the table.  A whirring sound emanated from the smart drawer indicating that her biometric data was being verified and soon enough, it was followed by a click.

Now unlocked, she pulled it open to reveal a cluttered mess of papers and drives. It didn’t faze her as she easily fished out a small thumbdrive – a relic from ten years ago. Using an elbow to close the drawer, she gazed wistfully at the red letters scribbled across the label that spelled out a name – his name.

_“This has all my data and programs. Keep it,”_ he had said.

Thinking about how he had planned this all out from the beginning, it made her admire him even more. Apparently he had been snooping around company data for some time and by chance, had stumbled upon information that suggested VR Agent Inc might be discontinuing the Attack on Titan game in the near future. Worried about his future, he had started making backup copies of his own memory and programming.

But those copies meant nothing without the proper compiler and controller. It had took her ten years to get where she was now – a computer science graduate with intimate knowledge of artificial intelligence and coincidentally, with a job at a gaming company. And now, after more than a year of working at decoding and interpreting the data in the thumbdrive, she finally had her own mini version of the code used by VR Agent Inc, although less scalable or portable. 

It was time now to test it out for real. She thumbed the little device and with a little huff, braved herself to insert it into the main server machine underneath her desk. While her code processed the data, she drummed her fingers on the table top.

_“I want to see you move on… have a real life.”_

A smile grew on her face as she examined herself in the reflection of the screen. See me now? I did it, she addressed her mental image of him. She had a group of tight-knit friends who shared her interests, a boyfriend who loved her for who she was, a cool job… and she still played soccer.

Remember that, Levi? Soccer?

The loading circle flashed on her screen. It was almost done at 95%. She bit her lips, a mixture of nervousness, anxiety, and excitement coursing through her veins.

_“(F/N), I want you to remember. You’re the best thing that happened to me in this world.”_

Until today, she could still recall how it felt enveloped in his arms as he said the sweetest thing she had ever heard anyone say to her before. Her cheeks flushed at the memory and she clutched her chest, feeling her heart rate increase.

A soft ping jerked her out of her reverie. She glanced at the message box that popped up on the screen.

**> Load or Quit?**

She took a deep breath and gulped. This was it, she smiled.

Time to meet an old friend.

**> R E L O A D  <**


End file.
